


And Secrets to Keep

by bendingwind



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the manner in which Joren of Stone Mountain died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Secrets to Keep

When Joren enters the Chamber, he isn't entirely certain what to expect. He does know that he will not exit the chamber weak and shaking, as other squires-turned-knights have; he will be tall and proud, the epitome of what a knight should be. The heir of Stone Mountain will not snivel before a mere room.

The door closes behind him, clanging shut and filling the small room with echoes. He takes a deep breath and prepares for the worst.

For a moment, nothing happens.

Then, slowly, a face forms out of the stone in front of him. There is still no light in the Chamber, but he can see the face without it. It is ageless, neither a woman nor a man, lined and dried out like a corpse in the desert. Joren stares at it, feeling a bit let down. _Surely, _it was something more than this that had so frightened his yearmates.

The lipless face sighs.

_I know what you are, _it says, its mouth never moving. Joren cannot think of a reply._ I know what you are, and I can see what you will become. You are not strong enough to be a knight._

Joren's confused expression changes immediately to a scowl. Suddenly, there is nothing in him but rage. Of _course _he is worthy of being a knight! He has proven his power again and again and again, with flying fists and secret whispers. He has proven his power over others time after time.

_I know what you are, _the chamber repeats, and it sounds like wind whispering through tall grass. _And I know what you will do if you leave. I would test you as I tested your friend, but you would be unchanged in the end. You do not have the ability to change._

He stares at the face with hate-filled eyes. There are so many things he wants to say. He wants to tear into the walls of the Chamber, show it who is master here. A dry chuckle reverberates around him, as if the Chamber has heard his thoughts.

_I cannot allow you to kill that human as you desire. I have work for it to do._

Joren begins to lunge forward, arms in a position to strike, but before he can move a single step, his chest is seized by sudden pressure and suddenly the face is fading and then…

* * *

The Chamber opens more quickly with Joren of Stone Mountain than it has with any squire in living memory. The people gathered to greet on him remark on this, mentioning that it is surely a good omen, until it becomes clear that he will not walk out.

The hall is silent as his body is removed from the Chamber.


End file.
